100 yaoi theme challenge
by Tekalali
Summary: A series of short stories containing yaoi and yuri pairings from Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Final Fantasy and more.
1. Zemyx: Introduction

Here begins my 100 themes challenge.

All of this is writing practise for me, it'll also help me with character and pairing diversity. There will be a series of 100 short stories uploaded here containing yaoi and even yuri pairings which have been selected by watchers of mine on dA. There's still something like 30 spare if anyone who reads is interested in picking some, please copy and paste this link into your search bar .com/journal/28190459/ and read the journal.

I will write the title and pairing for every story so if there's any you'd like to skip feel free.

Starting us off is Zemyx. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, they belong to Square Enix. The story idea does belong to me.**

* * *

Another piece of paper bounced off the solid wall, hitting the bin with calculated precision, that which Zexion had always had, and though it was a stupid thing to envy, one his close friends found it maddening how the slate haired boy way so good at it, but the more concerning matter was why was Zexion wasting so much paper for a rabid environmentalist.

"Zexy?" his particular friend spoke up from his place on the floor, making the other turn with frustrated eyes to him. "U-um, is something wrong?"

"No Demyx, I'm perfectly fine thank you," Zexion answered the rather nervous looking blond who swallowed thickly, debating whether to continue in his questioning- Demyx knew Zexion hated to be disturbed while he was working.

"Are you sure? You look really frustrated," Demyx observed to which the slate haired boy sighed, pushing away the long fringe that covered right eye and rubbed his sore and strained eyes, though it didn't really make him feel any better.

Zexion didn't want to admit it, especially not to Demyx, but he was struggling. Marluxia had demanded a new piece for his music final and the boy was at a complete block as to what to write. _'I want to see something from the heart, write it and mean it, whatever or whoever it's about. You do that and you'll get your grade, but Zexion, you can do better than this.'_ Zexion had to scoff at his teacher but he'd been somewhat annoyed by the man too. Marluxia definitely knew how to pull emotion out of the boy, but it was often that of the negative effect.

"We all need help some times Zexy it's no big deal," Demyx tried to reassure his friend but of course it was to no avail. Zexion was too stubborn and determined to accept anyone's help, he would learn for himself and that's the way it was.

The stressed slate haired student tapped his pencil impatiently against the remaining paper he had resting on the piano, his elbow leaning on the closed case and his head in his hand as he stared at the painfully blank sheets in front of him. '_What should I do?' _That was the only question he could currently think of, and he was irritated that it was completely none music related. _'Something from the heart?'_ the idea made his heart beat quicken slightly as he glanced down at Demyx -his best friend and secret crush-, the boy sitting cross-legged with his sitar, strumming it absentmindedly but seemingly lost in his own little world as he did so.

Demyx was lucky, Marluxia had seen his peace and practically shouted how brilliant it was… actually, Zexion wasn't sure he'd even seen nor heard the piece his blond friend was using for finals. "Demyx?" Zexion started without even thinking, and he surprised himself that he was going to ask his friend about the mysterious music. He wasn't one to pry.

"Hmm?" the blond asked, snapping out of his trance to look questioningly up at his best friend.

"N-never mind, it's nothing," the boy reprimanded himself for being so nosy, but now that he's started the question he knew there was no way Demyx would let it go unless by some godly twist of fate in Zexion's favour. Though he was a science man himself.

"Come on Zexy you were going to ask me something," Demyx said somewhat excitedly and curiously, and Zexion could have cursed the God he didn't quite believe in.

"Well," the slate haired boy cleared his throat and turned to look at the blond from his stool by the piano. "I was wondering, um, what you submitted to Marluxia?" Zexion was surprised to see Demyx frown slightly at the question and blush, turning to look back down at his sitar.

"I-I guess I could show you," Demyx mumbled slightly, shuffling in his place and looking around the rest of the room though he knew there was no one there, after school hours it was only really the seniors who stayed back, and since so few of them took music Zexion and Demyx were in a room of their own, the blond only there because he insisted on staying with Zexion while he practiced. He'd always loved to hear his best friend play, to him it was enchanting.

Zexion gave Demyx his full attention, though the blond didn't look up at him as he adjusted his instrument and sat more comfortably. The blond finally cleared his throat, though he wasn't getting ready to use his voice, and closed his eyes as he began to play slow and gentle music.

The immediate reaction was a sharp intake of breath and Zexion was entranced, his jaw hanging open ever so slightly, but he wasn't in a right enough mind to correct it. He was listening.

The music seemed.. Sad. Not exactly lonely but not completely happy either, there was sorrow, and love and so much more Zexion could tell and he found himself entranced, a small thought at the back of his mind pondering why it sounded like _him_, though he didn't understand what he meant by that himself. But within forty seconds… it was gone, and he was brought crashing down to earth again.

Zexion had never heard anything like it before. He knew his friend was probably the most talented musician in the school but Demyx had never played such mixed emotional music before, and Zexion understood why Marluxia had praised him so much.

"Demyx, that was amazing," Zexion admitted as he finally amended himself, though he wasn't exactly as he remembered, and blinking he realised he was closer to the blond than he had been before, sitting on the floor in front of Demyx as he was literally drawn into the sound.

Demyx blushed, his breath shaky Zexion noticed "it was just the introduction," the blond admitted, and looked back up into Zexion's eyes, glancing down at his lips before looking away again and the other boy felt himself blush.

"Marluxia said we had to write it 'from the heart,'" Zexion continued. "What was yours about?" he found himself not caring that he was prying because he had to know.

"It's a love song actually," Demyx admitted shyly.

"A love song?" the slate haired boy continued to question, unknowingly leaning closer as if that would gain him more information about the song.

Demyx nodded, "yeah," he said, taking in a deep, shaky breath. "A love song… for you."

'_For me?' _As the information registered, Zexion's heart began to race, his face heating up abruptly with a bright blush but he didn't jump away, or even move from where he was sitting. If anything, he wanted to be closer.

A million things ran though his brain, questions even his logic couldn't discern and as he went to ask one of the many questions he had, the only thing he could manage to breath out was a quiet "Demyx."

The blond studied Zexion's face, finding it a good sign that he hadn't yet bolted for the door, and with the whisper of his name his heart leapt, and he glanced down at the slate haired boy's lips again before his eyes fluttered shut and he closed the gap between them with a soft kiss, bracing himself for the worst as he did.

But the punch never came, and Demyx's heart leapt once more as Zexion wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss. "Ok you two your extra hour is up-" Marluxia stared at the boys as he walked into the room, both of them looking at him like a pair of deer caught in headlights and they quickly parted as their teacher smirked. "As long as it's productive towards your writing Zexion then go for it but it better be good," the pink haired mad said before turning and walking out of the room.

Demyx laughed nervously as he turned back to the other boy who smiled "do you think it worked?" Demyx asked and Zexion nodded, wrapping his arms around the blond again as he pressed their heads together.

"I think I just thought of my own introduction," the slate haired boy admitted and the two kissed again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this ^^**

**Please review.**

**Kit~  
**


	2. Akuroku: Love

Theme number 2 is love.

I apologise for any bad grammar or punctuation, I was somewhat intoxicated while writing this last night, it took about an hour and I was partially sober by the time this was written, but I am proud having written something legible.

So this one is of course Akuroku. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Not even a keyblade keychain.**

**The idea is mine.  
**

* * *

Love.

It's a strange word isn't it?

Four letters constructed into a word that could change one's life forever.

I remember the first time I experienced the word 'love', it was applied to a sentence containing two other words. Both of which connected me to another person directly through strong feelings and emotions by the means of a statement. A statement I will never forget.

"I love you."

To be honest I don't think it was what was said that startled me but who was saying it. It came from my best, and childhood, friend. His name is Axel, and he managed to turn my world upside down with three simple words strung into a statement. Probably the strongest statement someone could ever make.

********

"You what?" It was stupid that that was all I could think to say, but I was in shock, and I'm sure brain malfunction is something that's almost always paired with that.

"Oh god," was the answer I received to my question as Axel put his hands over his face, muffling his next words. "I shouldn't have said anything. Fuck. I knew this was a bad idea." He was talking to himself, and I wasn't even in the right state of mind to tell him he was doing it. "Listen Rox, forget I said anything ok. I'll see you later." And with that, he left. Leaving me completely confused, shocked and most of all annoyed that he'd just walked away.

So now I was standing in the middle of my own dorm room, completely alone with one million things buzzing around my mind, all of which related to Axel telling me he loves me. It didn't actually bother me that he'd said that. What bothered me was that he'd left, but without letting me say anything, like the 'I love you too' I would have replied with. Because I did actually… well I think so anyway. But I'm guessing he figured I wouldn't have said that. That's why he bailed on me. Pussy.

It took me a few minutes to gather my thoughts before the idea crossed my mind to go after him, then I realised he was probably long gone by now and I doubt I'd find him on campus after saying something like that. So I did the next best thing. I went to see Sora, he'd help me figure this out.

The bouncy brunet was right where I thought he'd be. Sat in his media classroom on his own playing 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' on the projector, watching intently and very… un-bouncy. "Sora," I said to gain his attention, and I know I succeeded when he almost hit the ceiling with the fright I gave him, which made me smile almost proudly considering why I was here.

"Holy Hell Roxas you frightened the life out of me," Sora pouted at me as I pulled up a seat beside him and sat down.

"No I didn't, and that's an oxymoron," I stated and for some reason Sora gave me a hurt look.

"Now you're calling me names too?" He asked, and as hard as I tried I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

Anyway, I was here for a reason, and even though we all know Sora's somewhat of a knuckle head, he could be… philosophical when he wanted to be. Yeah, I was shocked too.

"I have a question for you." I didn't want to beat around the metaphorical bush when it came to this specific friend of mine, he wasn't the brightest guy around when it came to explaining something to him in real terminology. That's why I'm the one getting the English Language degree. He looked at me, giving me as much of his attention as possible, which I could tell he was struggling with somewhat considering Rocky Horror was still playing, and I paused it before continuing. "What do you know about love?" I asked, and though he was confused I could also tell the question made him happy.

"Axel say something?" He asked, but shook his head before I could answer. "Never mind. Ok, I'll tell you what I know." I was glad I'd come to Sora first, he was in love after all, and probably the person who had the most experience with it amongst my friends, except Riku his boyfriend of course who had been pining after Sora for a little bit longer than the brunet had him.

"Love is everything." When Sora stopped there and smiled at me I thought he was going insane. So much for wisdom.

"That's all you've got for me?" I asked with a raised brow and a questioning look and he nodded.

"Love is different for everyone, I can't tell you what I know about love because it's not necessarily what it means to you." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft smile, knowing that I was somewhat confused right now. "Think about what love is to you, and you'll find your answer."

I sighed but nodded, getting up and walking away towards the door. "Oh and Rox, when you find the answer come and tell me what it is I'll be in here all day," I agreed and left, walking towards the one place in town I knew I could relax and think.

********

It didn't take me long to reach the train station and slip around the side into the door which lead me to the clock tower at the top. I climbed the stairs mechanically as my thoughts went over what Sora had said to me. What love means to me? I opened the door at the top, the sun setting lazily between the clouds and the land, casting a perfect glow across the town and the sky, which was now fading from a burning red to a deep but pale blue above me. The red reminded me of Axel, and I remembered why I was up here.

Thinking about it being here reminded me of Axel too. We'd usually come here after our lessons finished for the day with ice-cream and bitch about Vexen or Saix, and laugh about Luxord. Remembering all of this took me back to earlier. He told me he loved me, and that thought made my own heart race. I wonder what he loves about me.

This thought took over as I glanced out over the town, almost every place I saw bringing up some kind of reminiscent scene involving Axel one way or another, even if he wasn't there, I would be talking about him or imitating him or texting him… or thinking about him.

Everything made me miss him though it had only been a few hours since I'd seen him. Usually we'd have came here straight after class, but he'd caught up to me in my room and blurted it out before leaving, and now that I was here I felt lonely, and I sighed sadly. I wish he was here.

"Hey." The arrival of the new but wonderfully familiar voice startled me, and I jumped a little before spinning my head around, cricking my neck as I did so which made me wince. "Oh shit sorry Roxy I didn't mean to scare you," Axel said in a concerned panic as he came rushing over to check my neck which my hand was currently covering.

"Don't worry about it," I said, rubbing the sore spot as he sat down beside me and silence settled between us which wasn't being filled by the usual consumption of ice-cream. "You said before," I started. Swinging my feet a little for need of some sort of comfort, "that you love me." I turned to look at him, and his expression was grim. He really thought that badly of my reaction? "I just wondered what it is that you love?" I asked with a blush, and he turned to look back at the sunset and cleared his throat.

"Everything," he said after a few moments of silent thought and sighed.

"Everything?" I asked, and he nodded though I didn't think that qualified as an answer.

"Yeah. I mean, there's really too much to explain. It's the sound of your laugh, your smile, the way you get excited about soppy bits in chick flicks and chew on your sleeve to calm yourself down about it." I blushed and he smiled, I didn't realised anyone noticed that. "How you always turn the ice-cream stick sideways but one piece always falls off no matter how hard you try to keep it there and you pout," Axel laughed, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I guess I knew what Sora meant now. My love was just like Axel's, it was anything and everything about _him. _That's what my love is.

"How come you're telling me this?" I asked curiously. "I mean after all of that I could just reject you," I felt a stab of guilt shoot through me as I said that and I think the pain was mirrored by Axel.

"It's too hard for me to keep it in anymore, even if it does change things, I had to tell you because keeping it in hurt more than anything. I never thought you'd feel the same, but I hoped more than anything that you'd still accept me." That made me smile though I tried to hide it, only because I wanted to surprise him. I had my answer now.

"You're right, it does change things." I said, and looked at him as he dropped his head to look down at his knees and I smiled, moving myself a little to kiss him softly on the cheek and he looked at me with shocked eyes. "It changes a lot, since I love you too."

It took a little while for Axel to register what I'd just said before his face lit up with the most beautiful smile and he kissed me passionately on the lips and my heart flew away with joy, straight to Axel, where it'd stay for as long as I live.

*******

"So, did you find out what love is?" Sora asked me later that night and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah," I answered. "It's Axel."

* * *

**A/N: This is actually longer than I expected, anyway I hope it was enjoyable, Philosophical Sora makes me giggle.**

**Thank you and please review.**

**Kit~  
**


	3. ZackXCloud: Light

Welcome to theme number 3: Light

ZackXCloud for this one.

I don't have anything else to say lol. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I wants a Reno! Sqeenix owns all characters, the story is mine :3**

* * *

I guess I'm what you'd call a closed person. Withdrawn. A loner. Or at least that's what everyone else would say, except Sora that is, he's my best -and only- friend. I guess that does kind of prove I like to be alone, but it's just easier that way. Sora says it's too 'dark' for him to understand and just accepts me for who I am.

It was always strange knowing I was friends with Sora, and everyone around me found it even more strange. He was… different from me. He loved to surround himself in people or things, and make himself stand out to everyone. To let everyone know who he was and not care what they thought because he was happy. If it wasn't for the fact Sora and I had been friends since our childhood I'm not sure we'd be friends at all.

However a snag has appeared in our friendship in the form of a boy in my class called Riku, who seems to follow Sora around like a love sick puppy, and I'm afraid I might lose my only friend in time, so I tend to shun the silver haired boy, and when Sora asks me what's wrong and I tell him it's nothing. I mean sure he's my best friend but he's interested in Riku too and I'm not going to get in the way of that.

"Look something's up and I want to know what it is," Sora's arms were folded across his chest in a challenging manner and I knew I wasn't escaping any time soon, so I sighed and dropped my head. "I know what this is about," Sora finally said, and it sounded like he'd just realised it himself, and I couldn't look at him, just stood in shock, and shame.

Surprisingly I'm not actually overreacting here, Sora's intuition always seems to be perfectly placed, when it came to me anyway, it's like I'm an open book. "You know Cloud, for someone so smart you can be really dumb sometimes," he was frowning now I could tell, he had that disappointed mother tone of voice. "Look, you're my best friend, nothing's going to change that ok, I love you too much to let anything change, you're like my brother, so whatever's going through your mind about Riku, don't let it get to you, I promise I'll always be here ok?"

I looked up at Sora who was smiling at me now, but it felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I still don't like Riku though.

"Now come on it's the first class of a new term and if I'm late Saix'll maul me," Sora grinned and grabbed my arm dragging me off towards the school building. Waving goodbye as he walked down his respective corridor and I walked to my literature class.

I liked this class, only because no one really paid any attention to me, I was invisible to all but my deadbeat teacher Luxord. I preferred to call him a tosser. "Take a seat boys and girls I'd like to welcome a new student."

I immediately zoned out, this is something that wouldn't interest me one bit, I hated new people. I heard the chair beside me shuffle but paid it no mind and went on with my daydreaming, this class was about as interesting as Luxord's drinking problem, which had been the most boring topic to flit around school. Not like the guy gave a shit that everyone knew, he was actually pretty proud of it.

"Hi," I heard the word but ignored it, it obviously came from the new student, but I already knew he was probably addressing the kid in front of me, who I glanced at and was somewhat surprised to see him facing forward listening to Luxord's drabble about Poe, a poet I had all but memorized. "Hey, anyone in there?" I turned to see who the new kid was talking to and found his question directed towards me since he was staring at me with sparkling blue eyes.

I frowned, now I had to start a conversation? Great. Like I said, I hate new people.

I didn't say anything for a while as he looked at me expectantly, the idle buzz of Luxord's voice barely registered, and I don't quite know why I'd paid attention to the new guy's voice anyway, usually I'd be blissfully oblivious to anyone who tried to talk to me. I took in his features first.

Wildly spiky black hair reaching about his neck, a few bangs framing his tanned face. His eyes were -as I said earlier- blue, and a rather bright shade I'd say close to my own. He had a scar cut across his left jaw, one of the few imperfections I saw apart from the normal chicken pox mark everyone seemed to have somewhere on their face and the odd blemish, other than that his features were… normal. A straight nose, and obviously well kept teeth from the awkward smile he was holding from my lack of acknowledgement to his conversation started, and I noticed his lips were dry from breathing through him mouth.

I finally gave up when he didn't just turn away after the first thirty seconds. "Can I help you with something?" I asked in a bored tone, the last thing I needed was someone else to 'get to know' I think I established I'm not much of a people person.

"Hey blondie lives, nice to meet you, I'm Zack Fair." My eyebrow twitched and I frowned. Blondie? I don't think I've ever learned to dislike someone so quickly. Oh wait, Riku. "Got a name? I can call you spike if you want?"

I had the feeling that he genuinely didn't understand his offensive gesture since he looked at me innocently and I grit my teeth before answering, "Cloud Strife."

"Nice to meet you Cloud, I hope we get to know each other." He grinned and turned to listen to Luxord as he ended class.

I highly doubted that.

********

It had been three weeks. Three long weeks since that Literature class, and I quickly discovered Zack knew how to keep his word. To my dismay I hadn't been rid of him since he turned up, he enjoyed following me, and had befriended Sora and Riku so there was actually nothing I could do about him now. For some reason I had found my self learning about him, and sometimes I told him about myself. This had never happened with someone before, Sora being the exception.

"Hey Cloud, you ok in there?" A hand quickly invaded my personal space as Zack all but shoved it in my face and waved it, immediately snapping me out of my daydream and I noticed I'd been staring at him, which seemed to be happening a lot the past few days.

I gave him a blank look and smirked, "just planning your demise and how to get away with it."

I frowned as Zack mimed the words as I said them and he rolled his eyes. "I should have known," he admitted with his own amused smirk. "I have a better idea," he said and I gave him an interested look. Zack with a good idea was a rare thing. I found myself giving him more of a confused look as he blushed a little and my attention was immediately drawn to the expression, one I had never seen in these past weeks. "How about you let me take you out somewhere and break the rest of that shell of yours," he wasn't looking at me anymore but I was looking at him, wide eyed too. I'd be offended if I hadn't been so caught off guard. "Think about it and I'll talk to you tomorrow," he finally said as he stood and left the cafeteria.

I hadn't been sitting on my own long before Sora came over with Riku tagging beside him, the pair holding hands having taken the next step within the past three weeks. A decision I was less than pleased with and I let Riku know I'd kill him if he hurt Sora. "Hey Cloud, you ok? Where's Zack?" he looked around confused considering Zack had pretty much Velcro'd himself to me, but it was only him who experienced the cringe worthy sound as it tore apart.

"He left after asking me out," I admitted and it hit me that he'd just asked me on a date. No I get why he'd been following me so much.

"Really? Oh good he decided to do it," I shot my head in the direction of Sora, cricking my neck in the process and glared at him. As he registered what he'd just said he cursed himself and tried to look innocent. It didn't work.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I was a little bit hurt, we told each other everything.

"It wasn't something for me to tell Cloud, you know that. Anyway are you going to go?" his eyes were swimming in excitement and curiosity and I forgave him, I kind of got what he meant.

"No," I said plainly and his face dropped.

"What? Why not?" what a stupid question, and I gave Sora a looked that expressed that thought. Though inside, I sort of knew I was terrified. I mean it didn't bother me that it was a guy that had asked me, I've never been inclined to either side since I didn't give either the time of day, though I suppose growing up with Sora and the occasional interest in the odd rock star of actor had pushed me a fraction more towards being gay. "Ok I'm going to be frank with you now Cloud." The mother tone was back. "Not everyone's bad ok, Zack's a nice guy and he likes you, just give him a chance," I was still defiant, the only reason Zack was even still around was because he was stubborn. "You're friends now, and you know it because you don't talk to people and you talk to Zack." He had a point. Damn. "Listen Cloud, everyone has a light, someone who makes them happy, who pulls them out of any darkness. Maybe Zack's your light."

I had questions. None of which I could bring myself to voice because Sora was right. I had developed some sort of bond with Zack, perhaps I should… "ok I'll give him a chance," I decided and Sora smiled widely at me.

"Zack!" I called after school was out. I usually saw him walking out of the gates but I wouldn't approach him, I guess that would change today.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled happily and for the first time in a long, long time I found myself blushing.

"U-um," I swallowed and looked down, though I wasn't sure why I was being so nervous, I was only agreeing to it

"Don't worry about it," I looked up, lost for what he meant and he looked melancholy, though I had a feeling that was only on the outside. "I didn't really think you'd say yes but it was worth trying."

He turned to walk away and I instinctively wrapped my hand around his wrist to stop him. "N-no that wasn't. I was going to say yes," I blurted out, and after the initial confusion I saw true happiness cross his features.

"Really? Great!" he cheered. "When's best for you?" I shrugged. I was pretty much always free. "How about right now?" I was taken back by the suddenness of it but didn't have much time to respond before he had taken my hand and began pulling me away from the school.

******

I was disappointed that he hadn't given me time to prepare, though I hadn't said no when he proposed 'here and now' like I could have.

The whole thing was… strange. But for a lot of reasons. For one I kept blushing and Zack kept smiling, two: he wouldn't let go of my hand, and three: -the most important and bizarre- I didn't mind any of it.

We talked a lot as we walked, finally entering a coffee shop, "I've got something fun we can do," Zack said and I knew what he was going to suggest, he'd been suggesting it since we met almost every lunch time.

"I'm not playing twenty questions," I grinned amusedly as his face dropped and I chuckled.

"Find a seat and I'll buy the coffee," Zack said rolling his eyes and I walked to a booth near the door. "Ok, first question," I frowned as Zack sat down placing the cups on the table and sitting down beside me, to my surprise.

"I hate this game," I mumbled.

"It's just a little fun, I tell you what, we'll make it ten and you get to question me once I'm finished," interesting offer, so I agreed. "what's your favourite colour?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Pretty basic isn't it?"

"Hey I'm warming up, just answer the question," Zack linked his fingers, leaning his elbows against the table and resting his cheek against his hand.

"Purple," I answered with a shrug and he looked at me sort of… shocked. "What?"

Zack shook his head, "dunno, guess I expected you to say black," he admitted, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Hmm, everyone probably thinks that, but then again no one's ever asked me." I admitted.

"You really don't like being around people huh?"

"Nope."

"Ok question two," Zack brushed off the previous comment and I smirked before correcting him.

"Don't you mean three," he furrowed his brows before realising what I meant.

"Dammit, ok three then, I slipped up there," he laughed. "How come you talk to me then?" he asked and I gave him a blank look.

"You're stubborn," I smirked and he laughed.

"Well you're stubborn in the opposite direction so it cancels out," Zack grinned and I laughed, a rarity if there ever was one. Not much makes me laugh. "Why don't you laugh more?"

I stopped and shrugged again, "it's not easy to make me laugh, Sora's managed it a few times, but other than that I don't do it much."

"You should it suits you," he smiled warmly at me and I blushed, again. I wasn't used to it. I turned away to look down at the table, waiting for it to go away. I was surprised then when it just came back brighter as I felt Zack's hand on my cheek and I looked up to see him wearing the same warm expression and my heart raced, something else I wasn't used to. "S-sorry," he stuttered, snapping out of what I'm guessing was a daydream, and shaking his head, dropping his hand and I immediately missed the contact.

"Next question," he continued. "So how long have you known Sora?"

"Since I was four," I answered, brushing off the thought that he's probably had this conversation with Sora before, he liked to talk about everything and anything. "He's like a little brother to me."

"That why you hate Riku so much?"

I nodded feeling a bit guilty, but I was happy for him really, Sora really liked Riku, I guess I'd have to start being nicer to him. "It's nice that he has someone who cares about him so much, You'd be a great brother for him."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You should smile more too," he grinned and I rolled my eyes. "you're eighteen right?"

"Duh," I couldn't help myself, what kind of stupid question was that?

Zack laughed, "I know but I was just checking, and it means I don't have to worry about buying you alcohol on our next date," he laughed.

"Oh, I don't drink."

"You don't drink?" he asked and I shook my head, "I should have guessed that. Ok, change of plans for the second date."

"You're really confident about this second date aren't you?" I smirked.

"ah ah ah," he wagged his finger at me with a triumphant look, "its not your turn to ask the questions yet." I tutted and he continued. "Ok I'm running out of questions so I'm going to save my last three."

"So, you're really confident about this second date aren't you?" Zack frowned.

"Ok fine. Wishful thinking you know," he shrugged.

"How come you've been following me for three weeks?" I asked and to my surprise Zack just grinned.

"I noticed when I walked into Luxord's class you were wrapped up in a shell, and I wanted to break you out of it. Or climb into it, I think I'm doing pretty well." He had a triumphant look on his face and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's probably the worst explanation I've ever heard," I laughed, though I had to admit Zack was more observant than I give him credit for, though being told he wanted inside of the shell was quite amusing. "Where did you move from?" I asked once I'd stopped laughing.

"Olympus, can't you tell by the tan?" he grinned.

"I had my suspicions," I admitted, "and that counts as one of your extra questions." He cursed and I grinned again. "Did you move here with your parents?"

"Nah, I live with my cousin Tifa, my parents died when I was a kid and my grandma can't look after me anymore, says I'll eat her out of house and home," Zack chuckled and I thought my heart was going to burst, I was jealous he had been strong enough to move on but I felt closer to him than anyone now. He'd understand.

"You're Tifa's cousin?" I asked, registering that I was pretty surprised, but I guess they did look similar.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that means you know her." I could see he was impressed that he'd bypassed making it a question.

"Not really, we've always been in the same school, but I've never talked to her before. We live in the same apartment building." The information seemed to intrigue Zack and he smiled, and I wondered to myself why I'd even mentioned it. "Ok I've run out of questions," I admitted and he looked at his watch.

"We should probably get going anyway," Zack smiled and we made our way out of the café, walking towards the apartment building we both occupied since it wasn't far from school or the coffee shop. "Do you live on your own? Zack asked, breaking the silence as we walked, closer than normal.

I nodded, "I'm kind of like you but I lived with Sora most of my life after my parents died, I moved out a few months ago, I always felt bad for being there even though his mother always said it was ok." It was strange. The only person who ever knew about this was Sora, but it felt ok for me to tell Zack. My heart raced as I felt him take my hand and squeeze it gently and for the first time in a while I felt happy to be with someone.

It didn't take long to reach the building, I found out then that Tifa lived on the floor above me, which answered my question to the awful sound of Britney Spears I heard so often and Zack laughed when I told him so. "That's Tifa alright," he shook his head in amusement.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "I had a good time."

"And I broke that shell of yours," he admitted triumphantly. "I have one question left right?"

I nodded, "you just used it," I laughed and he sighed in defeat. "You can have a backup question since you wasted most of the ones you had," I smirked.

"I should get two since I asked so many stupid questions," he said and I rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement. "Ok, the penultimate question: do I get that second date?" He asked hopefully and I smiled.

"Sure." I answered and his eyes lit up happily, and I couldn't stop my heart fluttering.

"Final question," he started, stepping forward slightly and I felt the grip on my hand tighten slightly, like he didn't want to let go, and I swallowed nervously. "Can I kiss you?"

My brain almost shut down, or at least it would have if it wasn't screaming 'yes!' But I couldn't say anything, and instead I nodded slightly, and he gave a warm smile before slowly closing the distance between us, and my eyes fluttered shut as his breath washed over my face with the strong scent of coffee. The kiss was warm, and soft, and again I thought my heart was going to explode, though I couldn't think much since my head was spinning. My heart was lunging at my chest, trying to escape the confines of my rib cage and give itself to Zack, though I didn't think of myself as in love with him. But I'd give it time.

*******

"Morning Sora, Riku." The pair of them looked at me in shock, and Riku in horror.

"I'm scared," he admitted and I rolled my eyes.

I looked down at Sora, who I was surprised hadn't said a word, but looking at him I thought he was going to explode. He was shaking, and I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. "I'm so happy right now." He had a wide smile on his face and I was worried he might hurt himself.

"You were right," I admitted, "as much as I hate to say it." As I stood in front of him I felt a hand touch my own and Zack winked at me. "I found my light," I said and Sora all but lunged at us, gripping us both in a tight hug, and I couldn't help but smile. I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't know how to end it *shrug***

**My battery's dying so I'll keep this short.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Kit~  
**


	4. RiSo: Dark

Finally 4. Dark

This one's RiSo so I hope you enjoy it.

Short and sweet today. :3

**Disclaimer: No Axel in this one :C Characters belong to Square, the story idea is mine.**

* * *

You know… it's been a year already? A year since I got you back, after the searching and the heartache and pain. I found you. I was so happy.

But… it's funny how time flies, it's gone by so fast, and the worst thing about it is… I barely see you.

Since we returned our time together has been short, and it's made me so bitter that, even the King Mickey I respect so much for protecting everything precious to him with his life, I've started to despise, and I hate myself for it. After all it's not really his fault, the universe is huge, and one mouse can't defend it all on his own. You were there with him, in the darkness, of course he'd ask for your help. I guess I'm just jealous that he sees you more than I do.

After all, I love you.

Loosing you made me realise that, but it doesn't really feel like I have you back either. It's pretty empty you know? Sitting on the paopu tree with Kairi, or on my own which I prefer more. Kairi's my best friend, but being there without you just… hurts.

I'm here again, on the island, standing in the water for a change and it's lapping at my feet, I'm so still that the fish are nibbling at my toes, curious of the new 'food'. Not like I'm paying any attention, especially since you're on my mind.

"I miss you," maybe if I tell the stars they'll bring you home, but I sigh sadly, I doubt my luck. Kairi's worried about me even if she doesn't say so I know she is, it's not hard to tell there's something wrong with me, I've been so depressed lately even I know I'm not myself. But I think she knows, that I love you.

No matter how many times my heart skips when I think or say that, there's always a little pin prick of pain to keep the skipping at bay, as if punishing me for thinking it. My body's being unfair to me.

You promised you'd be home soon, I'm not sure what that means though. Soon could be forever or seconds away, and I pray every night that it's the latter, obviously it never is, and here I am standing under the stars, waiting, until I have to go home and I'll pray again, even if it's a little silly I can't help it.

It's dark. And I don't mean the sky, everything's dark. The oblivion I fell into those four years ago saving the Princesses of Heart was nothing compared to this. Back then I was looking for you, it kept me going, I refused to give up, on both you and Kairi, both of you are too important to me. But now you're near but just an inch too far, and for some reason, every time I see you, you look _sorry_ for it. I've never blamed you though, and the guilty look you give me when you say goodbye always breaks my heart a little bit, it makes everything so _dark_. A little bit like I'm blind. But only when you're not here.

"Sora?" I turned my head a little too fast, I'm sure I heard-… but my face betrays me as disappointment immediately washes over it, and my smile strained and I truly feel bad for it, because I think it hurts Kairi when I do that. "Are you ok?" she asks me, and I don't nod or shake my head, because I don't know what to tell her. "He'll be back soon you know," Kairi's smiling at me, I think it's a sympathy smile but I'm not surprised.

"You know don't you?" I ask her, and she nods a little shyly. Like it was a secret she wasn't supposed to tell me. "I'm sorry, that I never told you."

She shook her head at me with a small smile, "it's ok, you're perfect for each other."

My own smile was genuine, but sad. Kairi had always been there for me, and we do love each other. But I think it was always more to her than it was to me. It must have been hard for her to have to give up like that, and I know I'd be nothing without her.

"You don't have to worry about Riku, Sora. He won't go anywhere again, he knows he can't leave us." I nod because I'm so grateful to her for trying to help me get through this, and I know she's saying it for herself too. "Lets go home." I take the hand she offers me and walk back to the boats, glancing back over my shoulder at the moon lit sea for the last time tonight.

*******

It would usually be a pretty long night for me, I'm not a very good sleeper, so it surprised me when I fell asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow, though when I woke up I wasn't sure if I'd slept for too long or not long enough, either way my waking was rather abrupt since it was by knocking on my window. At first I wasn't sure what was going on, and found myself summoning my keyblade as I opened the window, raising it and stepping back to prepare myself as something crouched on the sill but as my eyes grew wide I dropped my weapon with a loud clatter and I thanked God that my mom's a heavy sleeper.

I didn't expect you to be there, you'd never came to my room before after returning late at night, you'd just tell me in the morning and I wouldn't mind because you were here, and that's all that mattered. I snapped myself out of my shock and gawking, trying not to look like such an idiot. "Riku?" I knew it was you, I'd know it was you if you were a mile away, I just needed to say your name. "What are you doing here?" a more sensible question.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I immediately shook my head, even if it wasn't true, it didn't even matter that you had, I was wide awake now.

"No!" I answered sounding almost offended by the question.

There was silence, something I wasn't really used to around you because I'd beg you to tell me what had happened while you were gone, but there seemed to be something on your mind, and I didn't know what to say, I caught on that you hadn't answered my question, but if you were going to avoid it then I wouldn't push it. "I," my heart skipped as you started to speak, just like it did every time. "I wanted to see you, and let you know I was home," my heart was racing, because I was so happy you were here to tell me.

"Welcome home," I said with a wide smile, one wider and happier than usual because my cheeks hurt, though I couldn't stop it.

"Yeah, um," you cleared your throat and turned towards the window, my happiness faltering for the first time since you got here. "I should probably get home."

My instinct was to tell you to stay, and thanks to all of my fighting since I became the keyblade wielder I always listened to my instincts. "Wait," I said though unsure of how to follow up and wracking my brain for something else to say, "y-you haven't told me what happened yet," I thanked my brain for the excuse, and Riku smiled, turning back towards me before nodding and sitting down on the bed.

We talked for a long time though I didn't realise until I noticed the faintest pink on the horizon out of the window while I was listening to you, but before I knew it I blinked, and everything was light outside. And you were missing again.

I found a note on my bedside table and I already felt the heavy descent of sadness on my heart.

_Sora,_

_Sorry I had to leave again, I promise I'll be back soon._

_Riku._

I sighed, falling back onto the bed and covering my face with the sheets. There was no way I was getting up today.

I was surprised again when I woke up and looked out of the window. I guess my lack of sleep was catching up to me because the sun was setting, or rising, I wasn't too sure, but I was surprised because no one had woke me, not even my mother which was weird. I heard a knock on my door as I was pondering what was going on and wondering what time it was, and mom -speak of the devil- opened my bedroom door, peering round to look at me. "Sora, honey, you have a letter," she said, walking into my room and handing it to me. I thanked her and she left before I finally gave the paper my full attention, shocked to find that it held Mickey's seal and I quickly read it.

_Sora, we need your help, please come to Radiant Gardens' castle as soon as you get this message._

_King Mickey._

My help? Are they in trouble? Oh god I hope Riku's ok! I grabbed my things, making my way to the island and the gummy ship the King had left for us and I was thankful it didn't take long to reach Radiant Gardens and the castle.

It was already late by the time I arrived and I was thankful. I missed my friends here, -Leon and the gang,- but I needed to make sure the King and Riku were ok. It surprised me then to find that everything was quiet. There were few lights lit in the castle, and the moon light streamed in through the windows so everything glowed a silver blue. "Sora!" I turned quickly to see King Mickey, panting heavily.

"What's going on your majesty?" I asked in a panic though I was trying my best to be calm.

"You've gotta hurry, Riku's in the old princess' chamber where the door to darkness is. Help him!" I nodded and set off into a sprint towards the elevators, finally reaching the huge double doors, bent over as I panted to get my breath back though I didn't have time. I had to see Riku.

My keyblade already summoned -though there seemed no need since I met no heartless on my way here- I opened the doors, readying myself for a fight.

But again there was nothing.

I was more confused than ever as I slowly made my way into the hall, the doors swinging closed with a loud thud once I was in the room. "Riku?" I looked up to see him standing above me, in the same place he'd been three years ago and I hurried to make my way up to him. "Is everything ok? Are you hurt?" I asked, deeming it safe to put away my keyblade since everything seemed oddly fine.

"I'm fine Sora," Riku answered me with a smile, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I just, need to talk to you."

I gave him a curious look. I was brought here to talk? "But we talked yesterday," I said, it was already way past midnight, and Riku just chuckled, the sweet sound making my heart flutter.

"There's something I didn't tell you yesterday that I wanted to," he said in a soft voice, and I nodded, waiting for him to tell me and hoping that what he was going to say was good. There was silence for a minute or two though it felt a lot longer. I could tell Riku was thinking about something but kept my mouth shut and waited. "I'm sorry," he finally said, stopping to face me as he did and I looked at him shocked and confused. Sorry? For what? "I'm sorry for everything. I put you through a lot those years I was gone and it kills me that you had to go through all of that just because I was a stubborn ass." Now I was just offended. Did he really think everything that happened was his fault?

I shook my head at him and smiled, surprised that for once Riku was being a little bit stupid. "Riku, it's not your fault. Even if it hadn't happened, I'd probably still be the keyblade wielder, I would have had to do that all over again, so please don't say sorry. I don't blame you for anything." He looked at me shocked but I could tell he was relieved and I was happy, I hated seeing him beat himself up about what happened.

"Thank you, Sora," he said and I smiled, my heart skipping without the pain for once. "Th-there's something else, that I want to tell you." Something else? There's that stab of pain. Please don't let this be bad. He swallowed thickly and looked as nervous as I was scared. "Please don't hate me for this ok?" This didn't sound good, but I nodded anyway. "We've been friends forever, before Kairi got here, and I love you both for being my friends. But," he paused and my heart almost stopped at the same time. "You mean a lot more to me than that."

What? Was this happening?

"What I'm trying to say is. I lo-" but my hopes and dreams were brought crashing down with the loud bang of the doors as Mickey raced into the room, panting and keyblade ready.

"We've got trouble," and we didn't need to ask what he meant when we were immediately surrounded by heartless.

"I thought Leon said it was safe!" Riku called to Mickey as we both turned, pressing back to back and summoning our weapons.

"He did, he's on his way, it hasn't been this bad in a while and no one knows what's going on." Everything after that was a pretty big blur, once Mickey finished talking the heartless attacked, jumping all at once and we fought hard to keep them away though more kept coming and it wasn't long before the potions were gone and we were fighting with the last strength we could muster. In my tired state I fought off another shadow, dragging my keyblade to draw on another when I heard Riku call behind me.

But I was too late.

As my eyes widened and I watched the shadow in front of me disappear by Riku's hand I cried out in pain, bringing my hand to my side where it hurt most and looked down to see blood on my hands, and a lot of it, the red liquid escaping from the four gashes below my ribs and as I collapsed to my knees I looked up to see Riku's frightened and angry expression and watched as he cried out, unleashing a massive amount of magic to clear away the heartless, making a dent in the mass that would be filled as quickly as it was made but he ran to me anyway.

I was scared, but my vision was fading fast. I felt strong arms cradle me, and forced my eyes open briefly to see Riku's face. "Sora, Sora open your eyes!" I tried my best to do so but they felt like lead weights and I couldn't stop them. "Please Sora you have to stay with me, I love you."

I had no strength left, but with every last bit of me I forced my lips to move and my voice to speak. "I love you too."

Everything went dark again.

~~~~**~~~~

This wasn't happening.

Everything was supposed to be ok! No heartless, no injuries, no panic.

Nothing!

I was supposed to tell Sora that I love him, accept his affection or rejection and go home, why did everything go so wrong? I didn't care anymore that there were heartless surrounding me again, I didn't care what happened to me if Sora wasn't here anymore. Without Sora my life wasn't even worth it, not even for the sake of King Mickey and all of the planets in the universe. I was ready to let the heartless finish me up though no such thing happened, though I could still hear the battle going on around me.

A hand yanked me to my feet and I was ready to kill whoever or whatever it was, but turning I only saw Leon, "get out of here! Take Sora back to Merlin's house now!" I looked around, seeing Cid, Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa all fighting the heartless. "Go Riku! Aerith's waiting for you," I nodded and he ran into the battle. I picked Sora up and ran, ignoring anything that came for me and focusing on getting out of here.

I watched as the heartless jumped for me but were quickly exterminated by a large shuriken that could only belong to Yuffie, and sure enough she showed up beside me "I'm your escort, count on me nothing will touch you." She kept her word, and we finally arrived at Merlin's, Aerith rushing to us as I lay Sora down and she set straight to healing him though I was already worried it was too late.

I stood still and watched as Aerith worked, and didn't leave until Cloud took me away to wash up and give me some clean clothes since my others were so blood stained.

When I returned Aerith walked towards me with a sad but reassuring smile and put her hand on my shoulder. "Stay with him Riku, you're the only person he needs." I didn't need anymore words than that, and I sat down beside the bed, taking Sora's hand as my eyes finally glistened with tears.

"Come back Sora, I need you, keep be from falling back into the darkness." I squeezed his hand lightly, burying my head in the gap between my arms and waited.

~~~~**~~~~

Everything was so… bright, and out of focus. Not to mention painful. Where am I again? I groaned, trying to shuffle but quickly realising that wasn't the best idea as my side throbbed painfully. "Where am I?" and how long have I been asleep?

"Sora," Riku's face was immediately in front of mine and I sighed. At least he was here. "Thank god you're awake, I thought I'd lost you." My memories slowly came back to me. Why this place seemed to familiar, why I was in Radiant Gardens, what had happened.

"Are you hurt?" I asked and Riku shook his head no. "Good," I smiled tiredly.

"That's so typical," he said with a light-hearted and obviously relieved smile, "worrying about me when you're injured in bed."

"Well I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt Riku," I admitted, running through my memories again as he smiled at me. "Before I passed out, did you hear what I said?" I asked, and after a pause he nodded.

"I was so scared that you were gone after you told me. Those heartless weren't supposed to be there. When Mickey told you there was trouble it was just to get you to the chamber, it wasn't real." Riku looked away with an angry expression and I lifted my hand to cup his cheek.

"It's ok Riku, it happens, and even if it did it doesn't change the fact that I meant what I said."

"I wanted to tell you that I love you without anything like that happening," he said, resting his own hand on my cheek, it was so warm.

I smiled broadly, "so you really love me?" I asked, I was worried he'd only said it because of what had happened.

"I love you Sora. More than anything," my heart fluttered, without pain, and I smiled again.

"I love you too," I breathed out happily.

Riku smiled, leaning down and kissing me softly. "Well it looks like everything worked out after all," we both turned to look at King Mickey, "I'm sorry for asking Riku to help so much Sora, but you don't have to worry anymore. Everything's calming down, he'll be with you now."

"Thank you your majesty," I said with a smile. Everything was looking up again, and it wasn't dark anymore.

* * *

**A/N: The whole Heartless scene was just a random thought lol, but I thought I'd put it in as a plot twist :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Please Review**

**Kit~**


	5. ZackXCloud: Seeking Solace

Theme 5: Seeking Solace.

I officially hate this theme, this story was my 4th attempt at the theme, the other three are sitting on my desktop while I give them death glares.

I hope it's ok.

**Disclaimer: Why Zack? WHY?!!!!!!!! Dude, really, if it was mine, none of this would have happened.**

* * *

The rain was heavy, weighing down on him, pulling, dragging and making him realise that all of this was _real_. There was no way. Why would this even happen? After everything… everything they'd been through for it to just… end.

The only thing the rain did for him was hide the tears that streamed down his face, though the sad smile the other man gave him just told the blond that he knew he was crying anyway.

He didn't care.

He had every reason to cry, his world was crumbling before him, his life losing its meaning, washed away with the rain that wouldn't stop. What would he do now? "You're gonna," the raven spoke through the gasps and hidden pain, the pain he wouldn't show.

"You're gonna-" the blond said back once the other male stopped talking, encouraging him to speak to tell him what to do because he had no idea.

"Live," as his head was pulled down by the arms that used to hold him, into the bloodied chest that used to be so warm, soft and full of lively heart beats he realised just how real this was. The heartbeat was faint and it was obvious that the raven wasn't going to make it.

The blond realised he didn't want to live. He didn't want to breath, or feel or do anything. Not anymore. But he had to, for the one person who meant most to him, the one person who was slipping away before his eyes.

The blond didn't understand how the other man could still smile through all of this, he smiled no matter what, it made his friend feel _alive_, now he was dying inside from that smile.

As the bright blue eyes slid closed for the last time all the blond could do was cry. He wasn't coming back. With that he screamed, clutching onto the sword that had been put in his hands and he cried, remembering everything they had been through together and he hadn't even been able to say it one last time.

He took a deep breath as the rain finally let up and the sun shone down on the raven's peaceful face. Finally the tears stopped though the gaping hole in his chest remained. "I won't forget," the blond said weakly, "I love you, goodnight… Zack."

With that he stood, turning back towards the hill and towards Midgar. He was alone now, with only the remains of what was left of himself after losing his purpose to live. But he had to live, and now he was seeking solace. A solace, he wasn't sure he'd ever find.

* * *

**A/N: I don't care for this one.**

**Review please?**

**Kit.~  
**


	6. ZackXCloud: Break Away

Here we go with theme 6: Break Away

This one really didn't take long but I quite like it (: I've been on a bit of a roll lately when it comes to uploading :3

Anyway enjoy the theme, this one's ZackXCloud.

**Disclaimer: Not even.**

* * *

All I want to do is break away. Destroy this bond that you'd managed to create because you're stubborn and I'm too soft when it comes to you. I don't want to be close to people, close to you. People are meaningless, useless, irritating and believe me you meet all of the criteria and more.

So why don't you just go, Zack?

"Why don't you just go!?"

"I'm not going anywhere spike." I _hate_ that god forsaken nickname, I don't know how many times I've told you either, it's like someone's dragging their nails down a chalkboard when I hear it. "Just let me help you."

This is why I hate you, you _always_ want to 'help' me. I don't need help and I don't need your pity so leave me alone! "I can do it myself!" I finally shouted, my temper flaring, "I don't need your pity Zack, I'm not a charity case or a pet." I mumbled and everything went silent.

"Cloud," he breathed out with a sigh, like _I'm_ being the stupid one and not him. "Let me patch you up, you can't get that cut on your back." Now you're acting like nothing's happened, like I didn't just scream at you and tell you why I hate you. Why do you do this?

"Leave me alone," I said coldly, I'm sick of this, first I'm a punching bag then someone to be pitied? No, I won't live like that. "I don't need you, you're nothing to me. Leave me alone."

I saw you hesitate, the rejection and sadness flood your blue eyes and I felt my own stab of guilt but I had to do this. I would break away from you if it's the last thing I do.

"Cloud?" I shot a glare at you for answering back like I know you're going to.

"What?"

"Shut up already," before I could even blink you had your arms around me, your eyes closed while mine were wide… and you're kissing me. Why are you kissing me?

There was nothing I could do, overcome by shock and the stinging of my arms where you were holding me a little too tight which was the only thing making me realise that this was all _real._

You pulled away but only to pull me into a hug while I stood limply, my head still swimming with what had just happened. I felt your breath wash over me in a sigh, "I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you ok? I'm doing this," you pulled back to look at me with that sweet smile you had, the one that always made my stomach fly, "because I love you."

But why? No one's ever loved me in my entire life and I made sure that no one ever did. I push everyone away, I don't make bonds. But you. "I don't get it," I answered quietly, I don't get any of it.

"I'm only going to say this once so pay attention," in my stupor I just nodded, listening to everything you had to say. "I love you. So no matter how hard you try, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me Cloud, so why not try to love me back?"

That idea had never crossed my mind before. Love. Is that all you've ever shown me? Is that why you always smile and try to take care of me? Help me when I'm defenceless and make sure I'm alright?.. I've never thought of it like that.

"I love you," this time my heart gave an extra beat and sped its' pace, telling me to let it make the decisions for a change. So when you kissed me this time, I kissed you back. Clinging to the back of your shirt and letting the warmth of you envelope me like I never have before and for the first time I felt happy.

"Z-Zack?" I said once you pulled me into another hug.

"Yeah?"

"I'll try," I promised and felt your hold on me tighten a little, "because… I think I like you too."

"That's all I need spike," you said and rubbed my cheek with yours.

"One condition," I demanded, now that you'd brought it up.

"What?" I smirked at the fact that you sounded worried be my tone but I hugged you tighter.

"Stop calling me spike."

You laughed and the sound vibrated through me like music, "alright, how about choco?"

Looks like I won't be breaking away from you after all. I don't want to anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my next ones are longer :/ anyway I don't have much to say about this one, Cloud has issues xP lol.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Kit~  
**


	7. NaruSasu: Heaven

Theme 7: Heaven

I actually have no idea where this file is :/ had to copy and paste the text from deviantART lol I'll have to find it.

Anyway it's here so please enjoy this little NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: Playing hide and seek with Neji is hard! D: Once I catch him he's mine! Until then he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto along with all other characters in this fic.** The idea is mine though (:

* * *

I'm not religious.

It's the one thing I've never been able to stand. Preachers, the different categories, different beliefs, different views on this so called 'God'. The one thing I don't get is, through religion isn't everyone supposed to be equal, the same, accepted by this omnipotent being? Preachers say all protestants -one of the many categories- won't go to heaven. So how does that work?

This brings me to my main point. I'm not religious, but that's not all. Why then, does my arsehole of a lecturer then decide to put me in a debate about religion? Oh wait, I know… because _he's an arsehole._ Not to mention I'm debating against the one person I argue with more than anyone I know.

"Hey Sasuke, are you ready to be owned by religion?" He's started already and he's got that cocky grin plastered on his face.

"I'm debating against you Naruto, not religion, and I will be 'owned' by neither," I was being harsh but it didn't seem to phase him anyway.

"Alright class settle down," speaking of annoyances here comes my debate teacher. "Sasuke, Naruto you're up you have half an hour so get on with it."

"Sit back and watch Kakashi while I lay down the facts," Naruto gloated and our lecturer only waved his hand at him. Naruto was always like this.

"Why don't you start us off then Naruto."

We both turned to face the class on our podiums, Naruto with a smug aura while I remained passive and bored. This was so pointless. "It's all very simple," Naruto began and I rolled my eyes paying little interest, I'd heard him mutter the notes out loud anyway so I knew what he was going to say. "God is a working force, something or someone who obviously has a role in everyone's life. If he didn't exist how would there be any miracles? How would people have visions, life changing experiences in which they find God? Truth is life would be nothing if there was nothing to believe in."

"True God is used as something to follow, something to believe but that is only because people fear having nothing to believe in. God is a farce created for those who fear that once they die there will be nothing. No life, no spiritual enlightenment, just nothing. But if you have this 'God' it eases peoples minds. Deludes them into thinking it or he, she… whatever you want it to be is real and 'works in mysterious ways'. I turned my head to Naruto in a bored manner for him to contradict me and I saw the anger flare in his eyes. If there was one bad thing about this entire scenario, it was that Naruto was the one person who hated being wrong.

"But God does work in mysterious ways." He glared at me before turning back to the class." Like I said, miracles are the perfect example. How could someone fall from an aeroplane with a defective parachute and still survive without the help of God? Is that not proof enough that he exists? Mothers are told they will give birth to disadvantaged and unhealthy children, some are told their child will never walk, but once it is born and raised the person is still in perfect health. It can only be the work of God."

"Please," I scoffed, "medical misinformation, no one can be right all of the time. Yes it is cruel to make such a mistake but it is possible. There are also still children born with down syndrome, muscular dystrophy, so many other diseases every day. If God existed to help then why does he let these children suffer? Simple, because he does not exist to do anything about it. Why doesn't he also amend poverty, save starving nations from famine like when he sent Jesus to 'save the five thousand'?"

"To appear and do such things would only create imbalance and more fear, he wants believers but he can only create these believers by working through us, his followers, who find comfort in knowing that he is watching over us."

"It must be comforting to live in a delusion you're right."

"Faith is not a delusion, the only thing wrong with this world is the ignorance of _some people,_" Naruto shot back at me and I glared at him. If there is one thing I'm not, it's ignorant.

"Alright I think that's enough," Kakashi broke in through the tension and Naruto huffed, turning away to look at our teacher. "There is no winning argument, you both did well so please take your seats." We did so without a word and I could tell I hit a nerve, but so did Naruto… it was going to be a long walk home. "Next week we'll have Hinata and Sakura debate the impact of cosmetics, surgery and celebrities on the youth of society, that will be all for today," Kakashi finished and we all shuffled our chairs, packing away our things and ready to go home.

Naruto came and stood at my desk as I put away the last of my books without saying a word and I followed suit, both of us leaving class without uttering a syllable. "Do you really not believe in anything?" Naruto finally asked me as we made our way down the winding streets towards our homes and I shrugged.

"I never have, my mother was always religious and it sickened me. She was always telling me I had to be good or I'd never get to heaven." I scoffed. Heaven, what garbage.

"What do you think heaven is?" he asked me and again I shrugged. "You know, I heard something once about heaven, they said 'heaven isn't a place but a feeling where you are completely happy'. I think that sounds like a more reasonable idea."

It did but I still didn't believe in it, I couldn't really imagine a place where I'd be completely happy. At least not one within reach. "Maybe," I admitted.

"So, do you have any idea where that would be for you?"

I did actually, but since that idea included Naruto it wouldn't be leaving my lips. "Never thought about it," I lied. "What about you?"

He nodded, "yeah, there is one place, but I haven't gotten round to finding out if it's definitely there or not." I raised a questioning eyebrow, the thought of Naruto having such a place was believable but strange to think he wasn't boasting about what it was. It was definitely peaking my curiosity since he was keeping it such a secret.

"Really, where?" It was unusual for me to pry like this but right now I was too curious to care. I watched as Naruto looked over his shoulder before turning to look at me. I already knew the street was empty, the next turn would be mine to part with him.

I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what was going on but before I could question him he'd cupped my chin in his fingers and definitely gauged a surprised reaction out of me.

I felt myself float away somewhere out of my body once Naruto's lips reached mine. It was a strange experience but not at all unpleasant. On the contrary this was what I thought my heaven might be. "S-sorry," Naruto said bashfully once he pulled away and scratched the back of his head, "that was my idea, I thought it might be good to give it a shot and find out."

"A-and?" I stuttered as my heart raced, feeling my heart sink a little, he'd pulled away after all, what if it wasn't what he wanted it to be?

To my relief Naruto nodded though he was blushing slightly, "I think… I have to do that again," he admitted, cupping my now pink cheeks in his hands as he kissed me again, pressing our bodies closer and I finally realised as I kissed back that maybe… heaven was real after all.

* * *

**A/N: Actually the first NaruSasu I've written I think. I'm not sure which way I like it better lol they're both love. (:**

**I hope you enjoyed this one**

**Please review of course.**

**Kit.~  
**


	8. RiSo: Innocence

First things first, this work of fiction contains mature content of a sexual nature.

Well... sort of there's no graphic description or anything but the warning's there anyway.

I actually had a lot of fun writing this one :3 even if it is epically short I like it. (:

So here's theme 8: Innocence

A little RiSo for your enjoyment -3-

**Disclaimer: I'm going to steal all of the Organisation's weapons until Square gives me Axel. For now though I only have the chakrams, Square owns all characters and the story is mine.**

* * *

It was something he was known for. Anytime you asked someone to say one thing about him, it would often be one word followed by giggles or preceded by 'isn't-it-obvious' scoffs.

There was one word to describe the spiky haired brunet.

Innocent.

Sora was best known amongst his friend, family, school mates or just anyone he knew as being innocent. Oblivious was another overly used word. Yes, Sora was without a doubt oblivious and innocent, the kind of person who would take sweets from a stranger when offered. Or at least… that's what everyone thought. Everyone except one person.

"R-Riku," the sweat, the breathing, the tangling. All of it was far, far from innocent and to top everything off it was Sora who had initiated it all. Sora who had started kissing, had moaned and pressed his body against the other, wrapped his legs around his waist and all but begged Riku to help him with his problem.

But this was a side of the brunet his lover was familiar with. The first time Sora had acted in such a way the silverette had been more than just a little shocked but he wasn't complaining. Definitely not complaining. "A-ah, there. Riku."

If his friends could see him now… actually he'd never want that scenario to unfold, but if his friends knew just what the boy was really like, both Sora and Riku doubted they would ever believe them. It was pretty amazing how the brunet could just switch like that. Act like life was all sugar and rainbows and decide he wanted to pet a rabid dog one minute then just turn into this lust filled, persistent and less than innocent boy the next.

But there was only one thought on the brunets' mind about the whole thing. Why deny himself? He was who he was and even if he did have an insensible first nature he understood more than anyone gave him credit for. He just didn't care for showing it. It was just who he was. As for understanding, he knew his feelings better than anyone, knew what he wanted, how to get it, and how and even if it was the complete opposite of how everyone else thought he would be he didn't care.

Truth is he'd never once thought of himself as 'innocent' and there was only one person who could whole heartedly agree with him on that one. "Sora, I'm-"

"Go faster Riku."

Riku's first thought when this had happened for the first time in their relationship was that Sora was joking, winding him up because he knew Riku wanted him. But once the younger male had proceeded to carry out the will of both of them the silverette couldn't deny that this was _definitely_ no joke.

They had talked about it afterwards, Riku questioning Sora who grinned the whole time at his boyfriend's constantly surprised expression and decided to prove that he really _was_ like this by repeating what they had just done again.

But by now Riku knew not to deny the brunet. Not like he would but the chance of it being at all possible was slim to none. Sora knew how to push the boy's buttons and he did it well Riku knew that all too well.

The end of the activity was the only innocent part. When Sora was snuggle up to his boyfriend, ignoring the feeling of being sweaty and everything else just to lie with the boy who walk always envelope him in a loving embrace making Sora relax instantly. "Hey Riku."

"Yeah Sora?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooo devious little pest Sora xDDD**

**He made my day lol.**

**Anyway, next is Drive and it's something I've never written before lol so wish me luck. ^^**

**Please leave a review.**

**Kit.~  
**


	9. AkuDemy: Drive

Lul wth? I've had this one for ages and never submitted it. D: now I will proceed to spam a few inboxes with another like 3-4 stories. Sorry guys!

Anyway, say hello to my first ever AkuDemy P: sorry if it fails lol.

Theme: Drive.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: It wasn't hard to steal Demyx's Sitar :D Xiggy, your guns are next *evil laugh* I own the story, Square own the characters.**

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Demyx, just stop worrying and sit still!" but the blond couldn't, he was terrified, and the flashing lights behind them weren't making things any better, he couldn't believe that through all of this the redhead beside him was laughing.

"It's not funny Axel!" the sandy blond boy protested, panicking wildly at the thought of the outcome of this endeavour if they caught up with them.

None of this was funny. The plan hadn't been funny. The execution of said plan hadn't been funny. And the result of this entire thing _was not funny!_

Demyx was wide eyed and panicking, his whole being was telling him he should have just stayed in the god damn house but there was nothing he could do now and all he could do was watch as the city sped past and they made their way down the winding street roads. "A-Axel," he said, stopping in his constant fidgeting to stare out of the back window he managed to gain the redhead's attention who turned to give a curious look to the blond. "Th-they're gaining on us," Demyx continued, turning his worried gaze to Axel who just smirked.

"They think they can catch up to me do they?" Axel said with a laugh as he turned his attention back to the road and put his foot down.

"W-what are you doing?" Demyx continued to panic, sitting deftly back onto his seat in fear.

"Getting us out of here Dem," he said back, turning another corner and finally making his way into the suburbs outside of their town and turning off the headlights.

"Axel don't you'll crash!" the blond squeaked but Axel didn't seem to be paying attention anymore, his gaze fixed on the almost invisible road.

They drove for a long time, at least it seemed that way for Demyx. Neither of them spoke, the blonde's head was still spinning from what was happening. He couldn't believe they were running from the police. The blond gripped his seat as Axel drove, he seemed to be a pro at driving down these roads, turning when he needed to and Demyx realised he hadn't heard sirens or seen any flashing lights for a while now.

The blond breathed out a sigh of relief as the pair reached the beach and got out of the car. Demyx's legs were still shaking though and he stumbled over to the sand and under the pier just in case there were any more police on their way. "Oh man, that was awesome," the redhead laughed, once they were safely hidden and he grinned widely, happy to find that they'd lost their pursuers.

"No, it wasn't," Demyx grumbled, rolling up his jeans and making his way towards the water, he needed time to calm down and get away from Axel's far too happy mood.

"Oh come on Dem, don't be like that," Axel pleaded with the boy who only gave a sigh and ignored him. "You're not blaming _me_ for all this are you?" _'I should, it _is_ your fault'_ Demyx thought, deciding against answering the redhead. "I didn't know he was going to call the cops Dem."

"You didn't need to do it in the first place. Roxas told you if you ever broke into his house he'd call the police and that's exactly what he did," Demyx answered. "Worst thing is you roped me into it too."

"No I didn't, you followed me because you were worried," Axel corrected him and Demyx pouted. Of course he was worried, the redhead was prone to doing stupid things, he couldn't just sit and watch him do it, Axel was his best friend.

"I was trying to talk you out of it, I didn't want to go with you," the blond answered and frowned, he couldn't believe how much of a handful his friend was.

"I'm sorry," Axel said sadly, gaining the boy's attention and he turned to see Axel with his head down in shame. "I shouldn't have let you come with me, it was pretty stupid," he admitted.

"You must really like him… to do this all of the time," Demyx mumbled as his heart began sinking to his stomach. Axel had been playing jokes and messing with Roxas for a while now, and giving all of this attention to the short blond only made Demyx suspicious about his friend's feelings towards Roxas. He didn't want to admit that it hurt to think Axel might like the boy.

"No Dem, I-" but the redhead stopped and let out a long breath. "Listen, the kid just need to smile a little more, that's all, he needs a little thrill in his life, I just took it upon myself to help him with that," Axel explained, "didn't think the little guy would call the cops though," he mumbled.

"I don't mind you know Axel, I get that you want to make him happy, you always do that you're caring like that," Demyx said, he wasn't sure he believed the redhead's answer, and if it was for Axel's happiness then he'd accept that the redhead liked Roxas if that's how it was. "So if you like him you should just ask him out," the blond gave a smile and ignored that Axel was frowning at him.

"Come on," the redhead said, turning away from Demyx and the water to walk back to the car.

"What? Why, where are we going?" the blond questioned as he followed Axel.

"For a drive," was the simple answer and they both made their way to the car.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Demyx questioned again, there had been only silence once they'd set off and it was starting to worry him.

"I told you, we're going for a drive."

"Yeah but we've got to be going _somewhere."_ Axel only gave a small laugh and silence fell again between the two.

"So…" Demyx said after another long period of nothing, trying to break the unusual tension he could feel between him and Axel. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"Huh?"

"Roxas, are you going to ask him?" Axel frowned again before sighing.

"Just… shut up for a sec," was all he said as he turned left and followed a long, uphill road. Demyx was bemused by this sudden command and unfamiliar road but didn't speak a word until Axel finally stopped the car on top of a large hill. They'd been driving most of the night now and Demyx could see the faint pink boarder on the horizon signalling the sun was on its way up. "Axel?" the blond started but the redhead was already getting out of the car and walking around to the front of the car to sit down. The blond followed suit, sitting down beside the redhead and immediately started picking at the grass at his side.

"No," the redhead finally spoke as he started out at the horizon and Demyx gave him a curious look. "I'm not going to ask Roxas out Dem," Axel said, smirking at the boy's expression and the blond felt his heart skip.

"Why not? You'd probably make a good couple," Demyx said but Axel only scoffed.

"We wouldn't. Besides, I like someone else," the redhead admitted, peeking his friend's interest who turned to give Axel his full attention.

"Really? How come you never told me before, I'm your best friend," Demyx was hurt by this revelation. He and Axel shared pretty much everything.

"You can't freak at me when you find out who it is ok?" Axel said and Demyx nodded his promise, he was more confused than ever now.

"I promise Ax, just tell me wh-" but the redhead cut him off, pressing his lips against Demyx's whose heart proceeded to slam against his chest, his lips tingling, and the feeling was the only thing that made Demyx realise that this was happening. Axel was kissing him.

"You, Demyx," Axel answered, smiling warmly as he stroked the blonde's blushing cheeks.

"M-me?" Demyx question and Axel nodded with a chuckle. "B-but you- a-and… huh?" Demyx's head was buzzing but the sweet laugh that escaped Axel's lips calmed him immensely.

"You know, you're really cute," was all the redhead said before he pressed his lips against the blonde's again. "Now please tell me this means you'll go out with me," Demyx nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Axel happily and the redhead hugged him back.

They both fell asleep eventually, and once Demyx woke he was immediately glad that everything had happened last night, even if he and Axel had broken into Roxas' house. Speaking of which said blond apologised to Demyx for calling the cops, he didn't know the boy was with Axel or he wouldn't have done it and they had since been told Roxas didn't want to press charges so the pair got off free, at least from the police, Axel did receive a somewhat severe beating from Roxas. Not like the redhead minded, he didn't regret any of it because without it he wouldn't have went on the best drive of his life.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually more fun than I thought it would be. (:**

**I hope you all liked it. xD**

**Review please!**

**Kit~  
**


	10. AkuRokuSo: Breath Again

I finished this one soo long ago. It was a lot of fun writing AkuRokuSo xD

Anyway this one's theme is: Breath Again

So do enjoy the epic shortness P:

**Disclaimer: Xigbar's fast and keeps taunting me while he stands upside down D: but I will persevere!** I own only the story. (:

* * *

Your lips… they're not the same. Your hair, your body, your taste. It's just… not the same.

Why is it so different when he's _supposed to be a part of you?_ But then again he never was to me, he was always a person of his own. He was my somebody no matter how much he denied it, because deep down he was starting to believe it too. Please make it feel the same again, stop the heart that isn't there from breaking, sew it up, make it right.

Please.

"Axel," no, I can't hear you say my name like that, so I stopped and panted for breath, my eyes and cheeks as wet with tears as yours are. You didn't want that kiss, you already have someone you care about so much, it was all out of pity because you know how I'm feeling, you saw it in my eyes, the pain I wasn't supposed to feel but I do.

I'm hurting.

"Why is it so different?" I squeezed my eyes shut, hiding it by burying myself in your shoulder, though you probably feel the warm tears on your skin. "Sora, why?" No one has the answer, but god I wish they did.

Rubbing your fingers through my hair doesn't make it better, it's not comforting, maybe if it was him… it would be, I know it would be. But he'd never do something like that in the first place, just tell me I'm being an idiot and turn away from me to hide that knowing smile that I'd go running after him. "I'm sorry," it was a genuine apology, though I should have been the one apologising, it was me who cornered you in the world that never was, me who pushed you against the wall and made sure you couldn't escape from me, made you let me kiss you because I'm so desperate to be with him again. "Roxas loves you Axel," and the tears just keep rolling.

"I'm nothing without him Sora, less than a nobody, I exist for him, now what do I do?" There was only one answer. Disappear.

"Don't even think about it." That voice, I couldn't mistake it anywhere, but it was still Sora… no. This wasn't Sora, that smile, it was Roxas'.

"Roxas," I squeezed the brunet, closing my eyes so it was easier to pretend. "Where have you been?" The scoff was the same as always and I could see him roll his eyes in my mind, it made me smile.

"Searching for a few things. I finally found you." He gripped my cloak with the wrong arms but it felt like him, it _was_ him.

"You should have stayed, I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry," the sadness in Roxas' voice broke my invisible heart all over again. We both knew why he was sorry. "You know what this means don't you?" I could only nod, words would betray me or at least my voice would. "You don't have to say it, but I do."

"Please don't," my grip tightened, pulling the other body closer to mine desperate to feel that warmth he used to give me, "please. Just stay here a while longer," I was begging, though it was different from the way it used to be, this time it was desperation, not need or want, I was desperate to keep him here.

"Axel," his voice rang through me and pulled at my chest. I didn't want this. "I want you to kiss me, forget that it's Sora, just kiss me."

No. Everything was screaming no, because this kiss would be the last before he'd leave forever. But if I said no, I'd never kiss him again, he couldn't stay with me even if I did refuse. So I kissed him. Kissed him like I used to, the way we always did, with so much meaning and _love._

It was his smile again when I opened my eyes, the eyes were the same, they'd never change. "Goodbye, Axel. I love you," he whispered as the body in my arms collapsed lifelessly onto me.

"I will always love you, Roxas," I said with a smile, lying Sora's body on the ground to sleep, his face was so peaceful, just like yours Roxas, and now…

I can breath again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going straight onto the next one lol that's Memory.**

**Please review!**

**Kit~  
**


	11. AkuRoku: Memory

Epic length for a change lol though I'm not too sure about this one. :/

This one's an AkuRoku again.

Please enjoy.

Oh and a little heads up for further down the story. _Italics are Axel talking, _**bold is Roxas talking.** (:

**Disclaimer: I tried to capture Roxas and his keyblades this time but failed D: so I still only own the story and Square get to keep the characters.**

* * *

I have these… weird dreams.

Dreams where I'm with someone and we're laughing together, talking together, fighting together… we're always just… _together._ Every time I think about it I'm sure that, were all of it real, I'd love this person too.

Whoever it was didn't have a face, just a long black cloak like me and crazy hair, but no matter how much I tried to give this person expression, a smile, eyes or any sort of facial recognition, my mind came up with nothing. It was always blank, I just knew how he was feeling in these dreams even if I couldn't see it.

I'll wake up after these dreams with a gaping hole in my chest and my heart almost stings, like it's punishing me for my sleeping thoughts. But what can I do about it? I can't stop them, I don't know how and to be honest… I don't want to stop the dreams, because I keep thinking that if I do, I'll forget something. Something really important.

"Hey Roxas, you ok man?" I turned my attention to Hayner, he seemed to be wearing this 'worried mother' expression a lot lately when it comes to me.

"Yeah, I'm cool," I nodded with a smile. No one knew about my dreams, and I doubt they'd ever find out either, it wasn't my intention to tell anyone.

"The carnival's in town so we're going to check it out, come on, we can get there while Pence gets his camera." I agreed without complaint, something like this would be good to keep my mind off things anyway.

The place was as busy as I thought it would be. The carnival was always a popular time of year and almost everyone in Twilight Town would be out to enjoy the food, rides and hot summer sun. It was pretty magical really, this place is so small it's hard for it to ever get busy, but the next couple of days would be different.

"Come on, we'll buy the ice-cream," Hayner declared and pulled me through the crowds to the ice-cream parlour, thankfully most of the townspeople were sitting inside in the shade so the open window counter had a pretty short line.

"Ahh, no I dropped it," we both turned our heads towards the commotion to our left from the line to see a guy, a little taller than me, with some kind of crazy mullet-Mohawk hairdo handing over an ice-cream cone to his bored looking, bluish haired friend as he picked up the cone he just dropped and Hayner scoffed.

"Must be out-of-towners," he said and I nodded my agreement, you had to be pretty vigilant moving through _these_ crowds with ice-cream, obviously those two didn't know that. "I better go help them out before Seifer turns up," Hayner said, rolling his eyes at the thought, "don't forget the ice-cream."

"Well I'm not standing here for the good of my health," I replied sarcastically and he flipped me off as he walked away. For some reason I felt myself still watching the now trio as I moved up the queue. Something about those two seemed… vaguely familiar, though I can't imagine having met them before and forgetting about it. There's no way a hair cut like that could be forgotten, but my thoughts were shifted as the vendor handed me the usual four sticks of sea-salt ice-cream and I gave him the money just as Hayner was walking back over.

"Good timing," he grinned, taking one of the sticks for himself and another for Pence or Olette. "We've got to meet the others at the Sand Lot so we can try out a few of the games."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you've wasted all of your money, I won't be lending you any," I laughed, giving another glance to those mysterious two as we left. Getting there we found Pence and Olette had already helped themselves to at least one of the games since Olette was holding onto a large, plush mouse with red pants and they both waved.

"Oh good I've been waiting for this," Pence grinned hungrily, swiping the dripping ice-cream from Hayner's hand and I laughed as I passed the other to Olette.

"Thanks Roxas," she smiled.

"Ok, time to get started, where do we want to go first?" Hayner asked and we all shrugged simultaneously.

"We went to some magician guy with a weird accent who does card games, but he's a totally fraud," Pence informed us and Hayner brought his hand to his chin in thought, something I worried wouldn't end well.

"Ok well we'll start at one end and work out way down, avoiding the card guy," he declared and we all agreed, making our way to the first stalls.

It was eventful to say the least, then again this years carnival was a lot different from the others years it had been around. Most people in town avoided the strong man challenge and I wasn't really surprised, the promotional pair of a very tall and muscular man with wispy brown hair, occasionally hitting the pad and ringing the bell every time he did so, and a bored but angry looking guy with long black dreadlocks, who did nothing to encourage challengers didn't do much for that 'attraction'. Hayner found himself in a heated argument with a tall man with an eye patch and scarred face at the tin shooting stall which we had to drag him away from, though almost immediately after he began fighting with Seifer.

After the commotion we were happy to call it a day, the sun was setting now anyway and personally I was exhausted, my head was killing me trying to work out how, when or where I'd seen all of these people before even though it was pretty impossible. "Who does he think he is anyway?"

"Hayner, shut up already," Olette said with a sigh, we were all getting a little annoyed with his ranting about Seifer but thankfully he closed his mouth, folding his arms across his chest in a huff and began mumbling to himself. "So what are we doing tomorrow guys?"

"Well tomorrow they bring out all of the rides so we can come back for that," Pence grinned, he'd always loved the carnival rides and I nodded my agreement. It would be fun.

Pence and Olette continued to chat animatedly and I stayed quiet since Hayner was still sulking. There were still a large amount of people around for it being so late in the afternoon and I scanned the crowds. The ice-cream pair were still around I noticed and I spotted Fuu holding a strange looking dog plush Rai had just handed her, which was probably the weirdest thing I'd seen all day and that was saying something.

Then the strangest thing happened. I glimpsed familiar red, a red I thought was only ever in my dreams and I stopped, turning my head to get a proper look but as quickly as I'd seen it it was gone again. "Yo Roxas, what's the hold up?" Hayner called to me and I looked back over at his moody face. "Hurry up or we'll miss the train!" He continued to shout and I turned my head back once for another look before walking away, somewhat disappointed.

I didn't sleep much, every time I closed my eyes images of the people I'd seen today flashed through my mind with unknown familiarity and it all gave me one huge headache. How could I know these people? Today was the first time I'd seen them in my entire life, though for some reason I found myself doubting that though I knew it was impossible. I had no recollection of any of them apart from their faces. No names, no interaction. Nothing. So what was going on in my head? Had I dreamt of them before too? It was all so damn frustrating and I gave on sleeping completely.

I opened my bedroom windows, breathing in the cool, early morning air and closed my eyes again, everyone's faces were so clear and finally my thought brought me to that flash of red and my heart gave an extra beat. It seems it knows something I don't.

With a sigh I dragged my drained body out of bed and made my way to The Usual Spot earlier than normal but it didn't matter, the others would be there soon enough. "Hey Zexion, think Xemnas will let us skip out today too?" I turned to the sound of the cheerful voice a little way in front of me, surprised that anyone was around this early in the morning but even more surprised that it was the same pair as yesterday.

"I doubt it Demyx," the blue haired one answered and I saw the other sulk as I turned down the side street. Demyx and Zexion huh? Strange names.

I was right, it didn't take long for the others to arrive and Hayner seemed in a better mood now than he was yesterday. "Time for some fun rides," he cheered and I grinned at his excitement.

Once again everywhere was packed and the rides were in full flow already. A multitude of small children laughed happily on the teacups though I was surprised the parents had let them anywhere near the controller, I don't think I've ever seen someone look so pissed off in all my life, the guy obviously didn't like children and his angry green eyes showed that perfectly. "Oh man, that guy's pissed," Hayner commented, "my kids would not be going on that ride and that dude needs a haircut."

I rolled my eyes, "you said the same thing about the guy with the dreadlocks yesterday."

"It's true though," he shrugged and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey guys, apparently there's a fire breather at the Sand Lot, lets check it out," Pence said and we all excitedly made our way there. We heard the 'ooos' and 'aahs' before we actually saw anything, the crowd was thick and there was no way we'd be squeezing our way to the front, not like it mattered, the act was finishing now anyway.

"Aww he's finished," Olette said dejectedly and we mirrored her expression.

"There's another show in a couple of hours, lets get back to the rides and come back later."

I skipped out on most of the rides, doubting that my lack of energy would help my stomach but they did look like fun. I was impressed that the guy guarding the rollercoaster had managed to keep the delinquent younger kids off it due to height restriction, but I wouldn't have wanted a chewing out by a guy with an 'X' scar across his face either. We passed the fortune teller without much thought, my first thought of her was that she was a bad person and I wouldn't find much joy in having my cards read by her.

The last piece of entertainment was a colourful and very flowery clown making children giggle happily and I smiled, "come on Rox, we better get to the fire breather show before the crowds start."

We got there early enough to get a good view but even after the long wait we were disappointed. "Apologies but the second fire act has been cancelled," a man with bright white hair announced and the crowd groaned in disappointment.

"Well that sucks." Hayner sighed, "come on, there's still a few things left to do before we go."

"I wonder why it was cancelled," Pence voiced and I agreed, personally I was looking forward to it, fire breathers were a rarity at these carnivals and I had a strange attachment to fire. Not in a pyro way but a kind of… sentimental way I guess. Not that it made much sense to me.

"Axel!" I don't know why the call of that name caught my attention but I found myself scanning the crowds when I heard it. Why would it intrigue me though? Either way something in the crowd took my attention even more than the name and I stopped dead, staring at red until the head turned to the side and my heart almost stopped.

Piercing green eyes looked into mine, lips turning up into a smirk like grin and as bodies passed by in front of me and I blinked… and he was gone.

Who was he? My head pounded at the question and I clutched at it, squeezing my eyes shut. "Roxas are you ok?" I heard Pence's voice but I couldn't answer, my mind was screaming at me that I knew him, I knew that guy, I had to.

Without another word I parted from my friends in a run, making my way towards the familiar, unknown person, I had to find him.

Once I broke through the crowds I stopped and panted, hurriedly searching the area for that distinct red that had burned itself into my dreams, but there was nothing. No one. Why was he so hard to find? Or more importantly, why did he even exist?

"What the hell dude, you just took off," shit, I forgot about those three, now what do I do?

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone," I admitted and Hayner only raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think you need some sleep man."

"Thanks for your diagnosis," I said back sarcastically and he scoffed at me. "I think I'll head home," they all agreed to let me go and see me tomorrow and I slowly made my way up to the train station. Once outside I stared up at the building and sighed, changing my course to walk up to the top of the clock tower. I sighed as I sat down on the warm stone, leaning back and shutting my eyes, thankful for the peace and quiet as my mind buzzed.

Faces flashed again, the names I'd heard today adding to the list and I made myself relax so I could think more. Why did I know all of these people? Demyx and Zexion, they looked so familiar, the guy at the tea cups who I can only imagine as a scientist. The strong man who I doubt talks very much, the crazy dude with the eye patch who always says 'kiddo' because Xigbar's always been a bit of an ass.

Wait… what? That name, what was that name I just thought of? "Argh," I grumbled, sitting up again and scowling, the name completely gone from my mind. "What the hell is going on here?" I pressed my hands to my eyes and squeezed them shut.

"Hey," the voice didn't startle me but I didn't look up either, "mind if I sit?" they asked and I shook my head no. Whoever the voice was beside me, I knew it, but how… well, that was a good question. "What's troubling you?"

I finally looked up to see the same red haired, green eyed boy from before and I stared at him blankly. "I know you," it was a statement not a question and he stared back at me for a while before nodding. "How?"

"That's a complicated question," he admitted, handing me some ice-cream which I took without question, more of that familiarity coming back to me.

"I know everyone in this carnival, the guy at the roller coaster, the one who told us the fire breather was cancelled, everyone. I think I dream about them."

He shook his head at me and my frown deepened. "I can't explain, but you shouldn't worry about it too much. You'll work it out soon enough."

Now I was even more frustrated, this guy was no use at all, "gee thanks for the help."

Though I meant it to be offensive, the guy just laughed, "I will say one thing though, you're the same old Roxas that's for sure." Same old Roxas? Then we have met before.

Why am I even thinking that? I know we've met, there's no doubt about that in my mind, I just need to know when. I wonder if I think about it hard enough, I can remember his name?

"You," I said, moving onto my knees so I could face him and he just looked at me. Without saying a word I lifted my hands to cup his face and immediately felt warmth, with a sigh I closed my eyes and relaxed.

'_The name's A-… got it memorized?'_

"A"

_'It's me, you know, Ax-'_

"X"

'**Axe-'**

'_You really do remember me this time?'_

"E"

_Get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!'_

**'No one would miss me.'**

'**Axel…'**

"L"

"Got it memorized?" I opened my eyes to the voice and he was smiling at me.

"Axel," the name brought back a huge flood of visions, some of which I recognised from my dreams and I thought my skull was going to split in half. I clutched at my head in pain.

"Roxas, hey you alright? Roxas!" No matter how much I tried to call back I couldn't, and the next thing I knew everything went black.

I woke up in my own bed on Sunday morning, the sun streaming through my open windows and I blinked into the harsh light. Was it all another dream? I sat up quickly and squinted out of my window, it was still early, the carnival should still be there packing up.

I rushed out of the house. I had to check, had to make sure it was all real, everything I saw… all of those things I know aren't just dreams anymore. I know who Axel is, what he is to me, what happened, why I was seeing all of this. "You can't leave," I said as I ran for the train, boarding it just in time for it to leave the platform. "You promised."

"Axel!" I called as I watched the carnival rides be covered and everyone ready them to move on at least I knew this much was real, I'd had my doubts on my way here that everything might be a dream.

I looked through the group to find someone reasonable to talk to. The last person I wanted to ask was Vexen or Larxene. Yeah, I remembered everyone now. "Demyx!" I shouted as I spotted the boy, startling him and he spun around to face me.

"Holy crap you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Idle chatter unnecessary," I interrupted him, I knew what he was like and my purpose here was much more important. "Where's Axel?"

"I dunno he hasn't been around today. Wait… does this mean you remember?" I nodded, scanning the area for the redhead. "Awesome! I'll tell Xemnas, it's great to have you back Rox."

"Thanks Dem, make sure you guys don't leave!" I called as I ran to the Sand Lot and he agreed with a wave of his own and a wide grin.

"Haven't seen him," Lexaeus answered and I sighed. Where else could he be? The answer came to me like a slap in the face, how could I be so stupid? There's only one place he _would _be.

I was right in my suspicions, reaching the clock tower in terrible shape and completely exhausted but I was happy to see Axel was there and giving me a worried look. "Rox?"

"I thought you'd left," I panted though the relief of it all made my legs a bit shaky and the extra pressure of my hands from all the running wasn't making my legs feel any better.

"Left?" he chuckled at me and I lifted my head to scowl but it quickly faded when I saw Axel's warm smile and my heart leapt. "How could I leave? After what we said."

"Axel," he was standing now, and neither of us hesitated to reach out in an embrace I didn't realise I'd been longing for for so long. "I still don't understand. What was all of this?"

"You should know the answer to this by now Rox," he scoffed at me and I let myself pout, he couldn't see it anyway, my head was buried in his warm chest.

"How can they all be memories though?" Yes I'd worked it out, they had to be memories, but I'd never experienced them in my life, I'd grown up in this town, been a child here, so none of it was right.

"This is our next life Roxas, we were nobodies and now it's our chance to exist."

"But you told me you never believed that, you'd always say we had hearts," I replied and he chuckled, the sweet sound vibrating through me and making me tingle with warmth and happiness.

"True, but that doesn't matter anymore, we have hearts now and there's something I need to tell you," he said, pulling me away from his chest so I could look up into his eyes. "My heart's never stopped loving you."

That was all Axel needed to say for me to accept everything. I know now that I'd always loved him too, I'd always denied it as a nobody, but now there was nothing stopping me from loving him. "I love you," it came out in a whisper but only because it was the first time I'd ever admitted it to him.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," he smiled and I couldn't help but return the look. I'd never been so happy.

Without another word Axel slowly leaned down to me and my heart hammered against my chest, letting me know that this was definitely what it wanted and I slid my eyes closed, welcoming the touch of lips and sparks as he kissed me tenderly. Neither of us hesitated, opening our mouths and sliding our tongues together in a much more passionate and well needed kiss and the memories were fresh in my head again, it was so familiar, so right to do this and I was so happy that those weren't dreams, they were memories I would keep forever and I'd be adding more to them, with Axel in every one.

* * *

**A/N: On to the next one! *Dramatic finger point***

**Review please. (:**

**Kit~  
**


	12. AkuRoku: Insanity

I had fun with this one. :D

Theme: Insanity

I wasn't that inventive though P: sorry.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I found Marly prancing in the flowers so I stole his scythe xD square still owns all the characters though. I own the story (:**

* * *

"Hey Rox, what does it mean to be 'insane'?" the cocking of one spiky blond head made his blond haired brother roll his eyes. Sora could be really dense sometimes.

"We're in a library Sora, go look it up," Roxas replied, returning his gaze towards the book in front of him and shifting his glasses up his nose again. With an exaggerated sigh of distaste the brunet stood, trailed himself over to the dictionaries, picked up the biggest one he could find, and returned to sit down again, dropping said book with an unnecessarily loud thud and smirked mischievously at his brother's startled jump. "If you get us kicked out of here, your ass is mine," Roxas warned, shying away from all of the glares the other occupants were sending the pair as Sora's face turned black before he blanched and pressed his hands to his head.

"Oh god, never ever say that again I don't appreciate the image," Sora whined, squeezing his eyes shut to rid himself of whatever thought had entered his mind.

"Shut up and find what you're looking for douche bag ," Roxas said, thankfully having steeled himself to any such thought like the one Sora had had.

"What was the word again?"

"Insane," Roxas replied, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose to stop himself telling Sora to just get out before he spread his stupidity.

"Insane, insane," Sora mumbled as he flicked through the letters, finally stopping at 'I' and skimming through the words with his finger before finally tapping it against a word and reading; "1. Legally considered as psychiatrically disordered: considered legally incompetent or irresponsible because of a psychiatric disorder.

2. Lacking reasonable thought: showing a complete lack of reason or foresight."

Roxas watched as Sora's face remained passive to this new information and knew what was coming next. "What does that mean?"

The blond sighed, "I can't explain it to you, if I do, I might go insane myself."

"But I don't get it," Sora pouted dejectedly, folding his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Well it's your lucky day because the king of insane just walked into the building." Sora looked towards the Library entrance excitedly, his eyes shining with hope as he spotted one unmistakable redhead.

"Have you decided when you'll tell him that you love him yet?" Roxas shot a deadly glare at his brother at the question and the brunet squeaked with fear.

"Now that idea is insane."

"But what does that mean?" Sora grumbled, now infuriated by the word and talking louder than he should be.

"Hey now spiky, what seems to be the problem?" Sora turned his attention to the previously mentioned redhead with hopeful eyes.

"Axel, will you tell me what it means to be insane? Roxas is useless," said blond gave an offended look to the statement which Sora ignored with ease.

"Me?" Axel chuckled, "why would I know?"

The hope from Sora's eyes faded, "Roxas said you'd know because you're the 'king of insanity'. So I thought I'd ask you."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the blond who had lifted his book to hide his face and any unwanted blushes he knew he'd have after just being snitched on. "The king of insanity?" Axel repeated but gauged no reaction from the book.

"Yes," was the answer the blond gave though he still wouldn't look at Axel.

"And how is that my dear Roxy?" the redhead questioned, resting his elbows on the table and chin in his hands as he waited for an answer and the blond lowered his book.

"No offence Axel, but have you seen the girl you're going out with? No one in their right mind dates Larxene of all people."

"I'd probably agree if someone would explain the word to me!" Sora huffed with increasing frustration.

With a sigh Roxas closed his book and looked at his brother. "Sora, if you're 'insane' it means you're in the wrong state of mind, Axel here, is a good example. Obviously he holds no common sense and acts irrationally and unreasonably, that's what makes him insane."

The brunet sat and 'oh'd' at his brother's explanation before nodding. "I get it now."

"Good, I'm going home," Roxas finally said as he stood up, picking up his bag as he did so and carried his belongings and book he'd been reading to the main desk to check out.

"Hold on a second," Axel said, following the blond after staring at him for his uncharacteristic outburst. "What's up with you?" he questioned, but his question was ignored as Roxas waited for the book to be stamped and smiled at the librarian before leaving, Axel still following with a highly confused look on his face. "Don't just walk away Roxy, I thought you were happy for me, you're my best friend."

Roxas finally stopped at the bottom steps of the Library and spun around to face his best friend… and the boy he'd fallen in love with over the many years of knowing him. He'd never been happy arrangement and Roxas was astounded that Axel could come up with such an assumption. "When have I ever told you I was happy for you and Larxene, Axel?" the blond questioned, unable to control his temper after such an exasperating half hour with his brother and then this redhead, who obviously had no idea how Roxas was feeling.

The redhead furrowed his brow and kept his mouth shut because he had no answer. Roxas was right, he'd never said he was happy for him. "Every time you brought her up I told you you're insane," that was also true. Though the entire relationship, Roxas had said that and only that.

"I don't get it, why didn't you ever say anything then?" Axel asked and the blond scoffed.

"Yeah right, it's your life and I care about your happiness. You looked happy so I accepted it but _I _was never happy about it." The blond took deep breaths to calm his nerves though it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. He was still angry thinking about Axel and Larxene. The queen bitch.

"Roxas," Axel said and shook his head like he was disappointed in the blond total obliviousness which only managed to fuel Roxas' rage. "If I'd known you cared so much I would have dropped Larxene in a heartbeat." This statement made no sense to the blond whose brain became overwhelmed by curiosity now rather than anger.

"Why would you even do that? I'm your best friend Axel but I'm not enforcing the 'bros before hoes' policy here," Roxas said and the redhead laughed.

"I honestly thought you just didn't care. Not just about Larx but about any of my other choices, you never seemed that interested but… I guess you care more than I thought." Axel's smile was warm and soft, an expression that was making Roxas' heart race for a different reason than the negative adrenaline running through his veins. "I'll break up with her," Axel stated and Roxas felt his stomach flip flop. What was going on here?

"You're insane," the blond stated, "here you go again with these insane decisions. What are you talking about?" By now Roxas was a body full of swirling emotions. He'd lost track of any logic this conversation had. What was the point? Axel was just confusing the hell out of him.

"I wanted you to care, and by doing that I didn't even see how much you really _do_ care," the redhead stated, holding his adoring smile as he stepped down towards Roxas who couldn't move anymore, his mind was too full on nonsense to allow for any rotary signals to the rest of his body so he just… stood there.

He stood there as Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller body in a warm embrace. Didn't move as he placed his long pale fingers on Roxas' shoulders and crouched so he was eyelevel with the blond. The only time he did anything was when Axel finally closed his eyes and kissed his softly on the lips, the electricity finally sparking his brain to realise that none of that conversation mattered anymore. Axel was kissing him, and that was enough to push the jumble of thoughts aside for now.

"Consider that my promise that I'm not staying with Larxene," the redhead said as he pulled away and Roxas' confused sapphire eyes just stared at him.

"I thought you were straight," was the only thing the blond could say and Axel could help the burst of laughter that left his lips.

"Are you kidding? Being with Larxene would turn anyone gay, then again I was bi before I even started dating her."

"You never told me that," Roxas accused the redhead, he was now highly offended that Axel hadn't trusted him with knowing such information.

"Well you were the only guy I ever wanted to be with so I didn't see the point," he admitted and Roxas' cheeks turned an alarming shade of red.

"Insane," he breathed out.

"Yeah well, you're going to have to live with it. Because now that you know about me liking you, I'm not going anywhere." Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas again just as gently as before and the blond lifted his arms to wrap around Axel's neck as his insides fluttered happily.

"I can live with that."

"Stop looking at me like that," Roxas grumbled, his cheeks flushed and his head down in another book.

Sora on the other hand was smiling triumphantly and this expression hadn't changed for the past hour, not to mention he'd been looking like that since the previous day after seeing everything that had gone on between his brother and -now boyfriend- Axel. "Tell me who was right and I'll leave you alone."

"Never."

"So are you _insanely_ in love?" the brunet questioned with a smirk and Roxas deadpanned at him.

"You know, some people just snap sometimes out of insanity and have been known to kill the cause of their mental breakdown if it's a person."

"I'm going to Riku's!" Sora called as he sprinted out of the room and Roxas grinned.

Yes as a matter of fact. He was insanely in love. But Sora would find out over his dead body.

* * *

**A/N: (: I love Sora. xD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please. ^^**

**Kit~  
**


End file.
